


Countdown

by French_Writings



Category: Fandom? Never met her., Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Its kind of a insert who you want story, Multi, Oneshot, Original work - Freeform, Other, Soulmate AU, assassin character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Writings/pseuds/French_Writings
Summary: A simple Soulmate AU. No main characters have pronouns. It's like you can insert whomever you want into the story and it will still make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this moves quickly, has no other plot or continuation, and characters that don't exist.

“Was it nice, the first time you guys met?” You asked your friend over coffee one morning. Your timer was set to go off in a few days and you wanted to learn all you could before then.

Your friend looked at you for a few seconds before responding. “It was nice. We did meet in a bit of an odd situation though. Crossing a street. Who would’ve thought?”

“Who would’ve thought.” you agreed, and took a sip of your coffee. Thoughts filled your head. How would you meet your soulmate? What if your soulmate hated you? What if you hated your soulmate? Your friend grabbed your hand. 

“I know that face. Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be great.”  
You swallowed and gripped their hand, forcing a smile. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

Your friend’s words were still fresh in your mind when you woke up to find your timer with less than 18 hours left. ‘Don’t worry.’ You thought. ‘It’ll be fine.’ Getting dressed, you grabbed your bag and headed out the door.

 

With your timer at less than 14 hours, you were getting lunch

 

Your timer counted down, now only showing a few more hours until you met your soulmate. It was roughly 11, and your body was struggling against your will to stay awake. Around 11:30, you were passed out.

Next door, a figure sat on a roof, waiting for you to fall asleep. They waited for 10 minutes, 30 minutes, an hour, and, once deciding you were asleep and not just lying in bed questioning existence, they began to move. They pulled themselves through your window, and slowly and as silently as someone in the complete darkness can, made their way to your bed.

Your eyes opened to darkness as you heard a loud crash from your bedside.  
“Shit. That’s a table”  
Before you had time to scream, a shrill beeping noise filled the room. Your timer, had gone off, and seconds after, so did the intruders.  
The intruder spoke, their voice filled with confusion.

“Hey.” They said, looking down at you. “So uh, I’m supposed to kill you, but you’re also my soulmate and now I’m really conflicted about this.”

“Who the hell are you!” You said, pulling the blankets over your body as if they could protect you.

“I just sa-. You know what. Nevermind. Just calm down.” They looked at you hesitantly. “They’ll send more assassins once they find out I failed. I suggest you run. Keep safe.”

You threw a hand out and grabbed their sleeve as they turned to leave.  
“Kill me? People are coming to kill me?” You screeched, panic apparent in your eyes, the hand gripping the intruder’s sleeve tightened, and then dropped. In little more than a hushed whisper, you spoke. “Can you… Can you stay?”  
They stepped towards you. “Sure.”


	2. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lines of ending I thought would add a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're dead

Blood seeped through the couch from the two bodies, tv displaying an infomercial about vacuums as a man spoke.

“You’ve gone soft, 8. Abandoning your job for your soulmate. It’s a shame a talent like you had to be disposed of. And your soulmate too, such a waste of beauty, but a job is a job.” The man turned and left, spitting on the bodies on his way out. One of the bodies shifted, and the blood soaked arm reached forward, then fell, the last breath of the assassin was exhaled.


End file.
